1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a coaxial cable end connector, more particular to a coaxial cable end connector for being connected with an end of a coaxial cable having a small diameter.
2. Description of Related Art
Antennas disposed in electric devices for high frequency wireless communication are generally positioned outside of printed circuit boards in order to reduce the influence of high frequency electric components disposed on printed circuit boards on wireless high frequency signals emitted from antennas, so as to avoid properties of antenna radio frequency becoming unstable due to operation of electric components disposed on printed circuit boards. Coaxial cables are typically used as signal communication media for communicating electrical signals between antennas and printed circuit boards. In addition, an external diameter of the coaxial cable, volume of an end of the coaxial cable, and volume of a connector corresponding to a printed circuit board are requested for being minimized in limited space of an electric device.
As shown in FIG. 8, in prior art related to a coaxial cable end connector for being connected with an end of a coaxial cable having a small diameter, a design of a typical coaxial cable end connector A for being connected with a coaxial cable B having a small diameter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,668. The coaxial cable end connector A of prior art includes an insulating housing A1, a signal terminal A2, and a shielding housing A3. The insulating housing A1 includes a first surface A11, and a second surface A12 opposite to the first surface A11. The first surface A11 of the insulating housing A1 faces a corresponding connector (not shown). A central region of the second surface A12 of the insulating housing A1 includes a hollow hole A121, a terminal cavity A122, and an insulating plate A123. The hollow hole A121 of the insulating housing A1 is formed penetrating the first surface A11 and the second surface A12 of the insulating housing A1. The terminal cavity A122 of the insulating housing A1 is communicated with the hollow hole A121. The signal terminal A2 is disposed in the terminal cavity A122 of the second surface A12 of the insulating housing A1. The signal terminal A2 included a flat portion A21. Two opposite end walls A22 are formed by bending in a direction from two opposite ends of the signal terminal A2 toward a backside of the first surface A11 of the insulating housing A1 respectively. A couple of contacting arms A23 are disposed in a direction from edges of the signal terminal A2 without the end wall A22 toward the first surface A11 of the insulating housing A1 respectively. A concave A221 is defined between two adjacent end walls A22 of the signal terminal A2 for accommodating an internal conductive wire B1 of the coaxial cable B, so that the conductive wire B1 of the coaxial cable B can be soldered with the flat portion A21 of the signal terminal A2, and the couple of the contacting arms A23 of the signal terminal A2 are used for communicating electrical signals with a corresponding connector (not shown). The shielding housing A3 includes a circular portion A31 and a cover A32, wherein the circular portion A31 of the shielding housing A3 surrounds the insulating housing A1, and the cover A32 of the shielding housing A3 presses the insulating plate A123 of the insulating housing A1 against the signal terminal A2 and the cover A32 of the shielding housing A3. The cover A32 of the shielding housing A3 includes a front fastener A321 and a back fastener A322 extended from the cover A32. The front fastener A321 and the back fastener A322 of the shielding housing A3 fasten a metallic shield B3 (metal wire mesh) and an external insulating layer B4 of the coaxial cable B respectively.
The general coaxial cable B suitable for prior art is a four-layer structure. The internal conductive wire B1, an internal insulating layer B2, the metallic shield B3, and the external insulating layer B4 are arranged from a center to an external surface of the coaxial cable B sequentially. The internal conductive wire B1 of the coaxial cable B is soldered with the flat portion A21 of the signal terminal A2 of the connector A, and the metallic shield B3 and the external insulating layer B4 of the coaxial cable B are fastened by the shielding housing A3 of the connector A respectively. Therefore the connector A is combined with an end of the coaxial cable B firmly.
The coaxial cable end connector A is connected with an end of the coaxial cable B, and volume of the coaxial cable end connector A is very small, therefore when the coaxial cable end connector A is plugged in a corresponding connector or removed form a corresponding connector in production line, operators usually take some wrong actions to plug or remove the coaxial cable end connector A, such as pulling and dragging the coaxial cable B. Such actions in production line may cause a separation between a soldered portion of an end of the internal conductive wire B1 of the coaxial cable B and the flat portion A21 of the signal terminal A2 of the connector A, so that the internal conductive wire B1 of the coaxial cable B would have poor contact with the flat portion A21 of the signal terminal A2 of the connector A. However, users cannot observe the contact status mentioned above in accordance with an appearance of the conventional connector A, thereby needing to change the coaxial cable B and coaxial cable end connector A thereof simultaneously, so as to cause unnecessary consumption of resources. Thus the conventional coaxial cable end connector A of prior art has to be modified.